


说什么套索游戏

by younka



Category: MCU, 漫威大电影
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younka/pseuds/younka
Summary: BY：木兴忞





	说什么套索游戏

**Author's Note:**

> BY：木兴忞

0、

“鹰眼？”

“鹰眼就位。”

“绳索计划，实施。”

“明白。”

 

1、

菲尔•寇森，神盾局里数一数二的好人，薄薄的嘴唇并不尖锐，总是挂着自信从容的笑容，独眼局长的左膀右臂，值得信赖的下任局长前一百名候选，任务宣讲中能在言简意赅和长篇大论自由切换，优秀的领队，和煦的微笑照进每位队员心中。

寇森探员身材不高大，没有特异能力，应付完难缠的亿万富翁还得自己连夜驱车赶往出差目的地，没有加班费也毫无怨言。深夜里孤独的旅程里也保持微笑，唯一的烦恼是不知道选哪种口味的甜甜圈，只是没有人能从得体的笑容中完美解读特工的小心思。神盾局特工们都私下猜测寇森人生格言是否就是，如果生气，保持微笑，如果开心，依然保持微笑。

而内部论坛上隐蔽的小黑屋板块，长年置顶贴里总有一条，今天寇森探员微笑是因为什么？

高级特工，克林特•巴顿，代号鹰眼，更新内部论坛里甜品制作专栏时，每每对上述问题里天马行空的猜测嗤之以鼻，如果有一门“寇森微笑语”，鹰眼自认就是这门课的高级讲师。他掐断同寇森的视频连接后，利落起身准备执行任务，嘴角挂着志得意满。

 

2、

计划如约进行。

寇森探员一如往常，哪怕属于休息时间也毫不懈怠，进入房间时悄无声息如每个潜伏任务。吸顶灯没亮，仅有角落里一盏暗黄的落地灯尽职尽责照亮入夜后拉紧遮光板的休息室。寇森看起来一点不感意外，坐上床沿随意扯开领带，松开系带皮鞋，这才开口，“明天你去向后勤解释擅自拆卸长官休息室照明设施是意欲为何。”

“我没把饼干吃掉在地毯上，”回答的人正是神盾论坛粉丝十万级的甜品制作教学贴发布人克林特，“阿斯加德人把你带坏了，说话文绉绉的。”

“拜托告诉我，不是你上次尝试做的三重巧克力海盐曲奇。”

“当然不，一道甜品出现两次是对我的侮辱，这是抹茶芥末口味。”克林特从隐蔽的黑暗角落现身，很不满寇森小看自己对甜品的敬业态度，他现在有点不高兴，如果下一秒寇森不有所表示，他就光着屁股直接离开房间，给内部论坛下周一热点新闻提供一个爆炸性八卦。

“我的错，”寇森微笑着，表情真挚诚恳，盯着克林特赤裸的身体也仿佛在点评本季最新款时尚男装，专注又礼貌，“为表歉意，接下来整晚时光都请让我为你服务。”

 

3、

克林特百分百确定寇森根本不是表面上那么镇定自若，他肯定没料到自己这次真的脱光了在房间等他，摸着良心讲，也不算全裸，还往小克林特上绑了缎带打上蝴蝶结呢。假意的不快烟消云散，克林特笑着目送寇森进浴室，对坚持行动前要清洁的七级特工表示赞赏，附赠一个情意绵绵的秋波。然后浴室门一关，就大笑着扑向床铺，甚至笑到打了个滚，不小心就滚到一捆速降绳上，绳结又正好在克林特换气时梗到一个刁钻的位置，这就不好笑了。

就算是高级特工，也是血肉之躯，克林特捂着痛处，蜷缩着抽气，哎哟哎哟一阵叹息。身后从浴室探出个脑袋的寇森探员丝毫不受影响，保持一贯照拂人心的微笑，不紧不慢又回到水流下，乐极生悲啊鹰眼特工。

就算是高级特工，也不会因为一点小伤小痛就被打败，没两秒克林特就又翻滚着试图用速降绳给自己绑一个罗马凉鞋，就是那种交叉绑带，从脚踝一直到小腿的。肯定能突显我性感的腿部线条，高级特工鹰眼信心满满，顺便思考有什么能让人联想到罗马假日的夏日甜品，下期作品主题就这么轻松愉快决定了。

披着浴袍出来的寇森看到的，就是成功把自己整个绑成香肠的克林特。他停在几步外，沉吟片刻小心问到，“没说是用速降绳啊？”

“是明天任务配的装备，”克林特翻个白眼，“你可没给我账号购买专用工具。”

“是我的失误。”

“行了，寇森探员，时间可不等人，我们的计划呢？”克林特抬了抬屁股，示意现在他双腿被困张不开，“不如从拯救帅气的我开始？”

 

4、

年终员工考评时，九成以上特工都认为寇森是个好领导，作风稳健还开会时间短，体恤下属又活用鞭子教育。队员们哪怕面临困境，只要回身看到寇森探员胸有成竹的微笑，就又觉得自己能以一当十扭转乾坤。他们都不知道，如果鹰眼在场，就会猜到寇森只是在想，这次怕是要完幸好我珍藏的美队卡片已经妥善保管。

回到当下，听完克林特用任务装备来做情趣道具的辩解，寇森既不批评教育，也不鼓励支持，他只是从善如流爬上床，揉了揉克林特圆圆的脚趾头，沿着身体曲线向上，像虔诚的信徒踏上朝拜之路，越过紧致的小腿，滑过结实的大腿，亲吻并调整小克林特头上歪斜的蝴蝶结，然后是躺平了看不出有赘肉的柔软腹部，凹陷的肚脐处是朝圣者的驿站，他在那停留休憩，最后一路抚摸到胸口，掌心感受到克林特有力的心跳。

“玩勇者斗恶龙，拯救国王的游戏？”寇森边说边找克林特身上的绳头，这次是在马戏团时学会的捆绑方法，相对简单。

“巴顿一世，我觉得不错。”克林特以扭曲的姿势躺好，任由寇森在自己身上摸来摸去，他可没错过寇森富有深意的笑容。表面是跟在客气商量，其实恨不得马上进入角色扮演了吧寇森探员？

“那如果我成功拯救国王，会有什么封赏？”

克林特在心里得意狂笑，脸上却装出认真思考的样子，“如此杰出的贡献，必须要重重赏赐才行，”终于在寇森心不在焉的解救下，克林特得以释放的双手，随即环上对方肩头，煞有介事问到，“告诉我，寇尔之子，你想要什么，珠宝、领地、封号，或者其他？”

“尊贵国王您的御体一整晚控制权，怎么样？”

这真是土掉渣！克林特忍不住想吐槽，刚张开嘴，就被一个口钳以迅雷不及掩耳之势填满口腔，杜绝他说出任何破坏情景气氛的话语。

“包括说话的权利。不过请放心，我答应要付出最好的服务。”

已经是毫不掩饰的贪婪笑容了啊！克林特瞪大眼睛继续传达他内心的吐槽，可惜看起来并没有被准确接收。

 

5、

总的来说，特工这个职业，是需要很强的临场应变能力，要能利用手边一切工具解决问题摆脱困境，算是很考验个人素质的职业。神盾局里的一线外勤特工平时都自诩为特工中的特工，爱岗敬业踏实好学，有绝佳的职业素养，而局里的高级特工更是个中翘楚。

高级特工代表之一，寇森探员，以令人眼花缭乱的神操作，快速解开克林特身上绳索。理顺后，循环利用又重新捆上克林特肉感实足的胸部，缠上窄而圆的臀部，手肘往脊背中央收拢，同边手脚相连，最后成个门户大开的姿势。

你什么时候习得这个技能的？技术不错，还有上升空间，满分十分我打7.5分，克林特试图用眼神为寇森的绳技点赞。

交流失败了，夸奖对象微笑纹风不动，只顾得上现在最紧迫的事。

寇森一口咬上克林特左边乳珠，又吸又舔，很快就勾得克林特没被照顾到另外一侧乳首酥麻难耐。感觉到身下人扭动，哼哼唧唧表达自己的不满，寇森吐出口中嫣红，改用手指搓揉。很快胸前两点的这一侧，就变得像颗蜜渍樱桃，圆肿水亮，高高耸立着勾引人前来品尝，而另外那侧却还有些青涩，虽说也很诱人但仍不及成熟甜蜜的果实来的甜美。寇森坏心眼地再次覆上克林特左胸，孜孜不倦吸吮，双手也不闲着。一手抚上小克林特亲昵问候，一手直接探入两片臀瓣缝隙。

你是莱斯特只吭妓女左胸吗？再吸也吸不出奶来，倒是换一边咬啊你！等等等等，润滑剂润滑剂，不要直接上手！克林特脑内弹幕不受影响连续发射。

 

6、

和黑寡妇搭档出任务时，克林特就很想问，到底黑寡妇是怎么在完全贴合身体线条的制服里塞进那么多小玩意。直到后来加入复仇者联盟，这个疑问依然没能得到解决，只是普通人类的鹰眼看着那群穿着五颜六色紧身制服的伙伴，猜测这难道是超级英雄的隐藏技能？

未来没能解开的谜题，现在一样造成困惑。克林特不知道黑寡妇从哪里掏出那么多小巧又致命的武器，同样也不知道寇森到底是从什么地方掏出的润滑剂。

或者应该是润滑球，克林特拿不准。按照设定怎么说来着，从他尊贵的屁眼入口处传到神经中枢的信息来看，这是一颗大小如鸽子蛋，在体温熨帖下变得湿滑的球体。

但融化得很快，连门槛都没跨入就化作一滩。克林特看向寇森，眉尾欢快抖动着传达自己的嘲笑，怎么回事菲尔？这是什么另类的润滑扩张方法，我已经很放松配合啦倒是快来呀，把那个蛋蛋塞我屁股里再看我排出来呀，我屁股超灵活的。

寇森不为所动，一副尽在掌握的淡定状态，也可能跟他听不到克林特一秒40字的弹幕有关。他坐直身体，室内光线不好，他只能用手摸索着把融化的润滑液涂满后庭，为了确保没有遗漏，推着克林特左边膝盖靠向肩头，牵动整个下半身都离开床铺平面。

一个指节没入克林特柔软的入口，随即是整根指头，然后是两根。照理体内侵入异物该有所不适，克林特体内温暖的软肉则完全不然，既不受主人内心欢快播放的小剧场，也不在意异物带来压迫感。反而像欢迎好久不见的老友，热情洋溢一拥而上，裹紧寇森带着茧子的手指。随着克林特刻意放缓的呼吸频率，如潮水亲吻沙滩，这样亲密无间，绵绵爱意冲刷寇森神智，令他沉醉。

要不总说十指连心呢，难怪小基佬都喜欢先用手指探路，寇森探员转动手腕回应老友的拥抱，面上笑容加深。

 

7、

在寇森舍得抽出手指前，透透彻彻将克林特摸了个爽，尤其是跟前列腺打招呼那部分。直摸得克林特爽到脚趾头都在颤抖，胸膛因大口吸入氧气起起伏伏，头往后仰身子倒是尽可能贴近寇森，舌头和牙齿不自觉与口钳纠缠，津液顺着缝隙滴落，一路流淌到脖颈。

当时在克林特体外的另一只手也没有闲着，配合按摩前列腺的节奏套弄克林特阴茎，里外配合的节奏非常棒，比克林特曾玩过的所有电子产品好一百倍。只是手指就能让我高潮，克林特拔高呻吟讨好手指的主人，快了就快了快给我，菲尔！

可惜再如何热烈如火的相拥，也敌不过时间流逝。

掐准时间，寇森抽出手指，原本该是今晚第一场高潮戏戛然而止。克林特觉得自己距离化身喷火龙只有一根按摩棒的距离，他皮肤变得粉红，眼眶潮湿，眼皮都泛起血色，讨好的呻吟全部变成不满，眼神控诉身上半秃男人无情无耻无理取闹，他怎么敢就踢飞这临门一脚！

“我觉得你在骂我秃子。”

克林特心虚地移开视线，挪了挪身体，又眨巴着大眼盯着寇森看。才不是，我可乖了，我只是说你是爱丽丝的白兔先生，被时间追着尾巴跑，该死的你怎么不学着释放自己，再顺便给我个痛快。

“不要着急，更好的总是在后面。”寇森微笑着回应，变戏法般又掏出一个鸡蛋大小的球体。有了此前的经验，克林特相信这也是润滑剂。他只有一个疑问，需要这么多润滑，难道今晚菲尔想玩拳交？他不想承认有点这太过刺激，更不想承认自己居然兴奋地微微发抖。

下一秒，寇森好探员，就把这玩意塞进克林特小屁股里，还拍了拍臀肉，克林特甚至都感觉到体内那颗球体跟着肌肉一起震动。这不合理，这么简单就塞进来了？克林特偷眼看寇森神色，所以不是拳交，这是要玩下蛋呢，天啊菲尔我们可真是天生一对，都想一块了！

现在他几乎能肯定自己的猜测，一扫高潮被打断的阴霾，鹰眼又欢欣鼓舞起来，他收紧腹部肌肉，全身细胞都向寇森大喊，来吧来吧亲爱的秃头，我做好准备当凌晨第一只下蛋的母鸡了。

 

8、

神盾局现任局长尼克•弗瑞对寇森探员的评价，包括忠诚可靠、廉洁奉公、沉着冷静、可堪重任外，还有非常重要又不被人熟知的一条，出其不意。

寇森的下半身，沉甸甸的囊体蓄势待发，柱身早已朝天挺立，他都不需要用手扶就能直接插进克林特的后穴。整根没入，又完全拔出，如此反复数次，把克林特体内那颗弹性十足的鸡蛋推到足够深的地方。之后才重新插进，开足马力大力操干，这一下重重撞上克林特的敏感地带，下一次又如蜻蜓点水一掠而过。

不知这样操弄持续了多久，克林特只感觉快感堆积，就要喘不上气。他觉得他肯定是爽到翻白眼，因为寇森解开他嘴里的钳制，这才让他能顺利吸入几口氧气。但几个呼吸后，老好人形象的寇森探员，以自己柔软的唇舌化为矛戈，侵入他口腔，舔过他牙齿，搅动他舌头，强势霸道不容拒绝。

 

9、

最后，他们一起攀上顶峰，享受餍足后的放空，谁也不愿松开对方。

寇森搂紧克林特，单手慢慢解开他身上的束缚，红印深深烙在肌肤，探员爱怜地一遍一遍亲吻这些印记，说不上是安抚还是加重对这躯体的占有。手脚交叠着，克林特后背贴上寇森前胸，两人找到侧躺的完美角度，呼出满足的叹息。

“我们的蛋怎么办？”克林特捏了捏寇森环在他腰腹的手臂，紧张地问到。

“嗯？什么蛋？”如果克林特回头看，就能读出寇森的意思其实是他又在说什么梦话。

“你亲手塞进我屁股里，跟你的大棍子打了一手好配合，闹得我前列腺现在都还没缓过劲来的那颗蛋啊。”克林特好心解释，看啊，他亲爱的秃头都开始健忘了，年龄大了真可怕。

“你现在还能感受到它吗？就是润滑剂而已，已经融化了，对人体没有危害。”寇森亲吻克林特发际，让怀中这只肥鸟别胡思乱想，“而且我真的觉得你在心里说我秃头。”

“没有的事，快睡吧，明天还有任务。”克林特决定不要继续浪费时间说些废话，珍惜相拥而眠的时间才是正经，就最后一句，说完他就睡，“我还觉得你说我胖呢。”


End file.
